wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dark Shadow
Dark Shadow (aka Shadow) is a male dragon made with the DNA of all the canon tribes and the power of darkness. He is one of the final products of Project Ultimate. Appearance Dark Shadow has traits from all the tribes, due to having all their DNA. His scales are ash-black, and he has a spiky mane of pitch black and red (black from Nightwing DNA). Dark Shadow's shoulders are quite broad like a Mudwing's, his tail is whip-thin like an Icewing's, his wings are large like a Skywing's, and his talons are flat and shaped like a Sandwing's. One eye is red and the other is green and he wears a gold ring on his wrists and ankles that keep him alive. Abilities Dark Shadow has a number of abilities due to his DNA. He can breath fire and breath underwater because of Seawing DNA. His tail is very flexible and can grab things because of Rainwing DNA. Shadow can fly quite fast, but not as fast as a Skywing. Taking off his rings will release a blast of gold energy, but can be very harmful to Dark Shadow, as he needs the energy inside the rings to stay alive. In addition to his normal abilities, Shadow is very strong and makes good use of it. He is agile and graceful when fighting and can strike fiercely. He has a wide use of weapons and can handle them all skilfully. History Dark Shadow was made by the Eye of the Morrow as a super soldier. He befriended Lani, Silver Star, Gilly, and Anvil who were kidnapped as eggs to be a soldier because of their powers (Animus, Fire-born, Ice-born, and Fireproof scales). After Silver Star and Gilly broke out, Shadow and the remaining two plotted their escape. Three years later, Shadow broke out with Lani and Anvil and joined the dragons who were fighting against the E.O.M (who are pretty much all the dragon armies combined into one on order of the queens). He was reunited with Silver Star and Gilly and met Light Spirit, who he immedietly disliked. RelationshipsCategory:Males Lani - Shadow has a shaky relationship with Lani. He always avoided her because of her animus powers and she didn't trust him because the E.O.M made him. Eventually, the two began to trust each other and have a friend type of bond. Anvil '- Shadow and Anvil have a closer bond. Both know what it's like to have the world against them and hate them. Shadow can also touch Anvil, probably because of some sort of DNA alteration the E.O.M gave him. The two have been through a lot together and hang out quite a bit. '''Gilly '- Gilly was the only dragon who had any kindness for Shadow when she first met him. Sure, the others tolerate him now, but she was kind from the start. Although he didn't always appreciate her sympathy and once called it "annoying", he has softened up around her. '''Silver Star - Shadow and Silver never got along from the first time they met. They always had different opinions, snapping at each other and even lashing out, but they did find a common enemy in the E.O.M. Shadow felt betrayed when she and Gilly ran away without them, and worked to escape as well. Three years later, he managed it and was reunited with her. He was mad at first, but eventually forgave her and their rivalry started to cool off. 'Light Spirit '- From the moment they met, these two have been enemies. Both have different opinions and both are willing to fight to prove them. Light's normal kindness was washed away the moment she saw Shadow walk into the main fortress. They hate each other on instinct on account that Light was made to fight Shadow. They will provoke each other every time the opportunity arises and have gotten involved in a few bloody grudge matches. Personality Dark Shadow is best described as a lone wolf. He has respect for others, but mainly believes friendship makes you weak. He will not hold back anything-whether it be his opinion or strenth. Shadow is arrogant and stubbon in pursing his goals, which he will often use a ruthless determination to acomplish them. He is consistently serious, mocking others for goofing off or acting silly. Shadow brushes off any act of kindness towards him, telling them it's foolish and unnessicary. Despite this, he can keep a cool head while talking and handle emergencies calmly, usually keeping his frustration under control. He prefers being alone, as living with other dragons is, "noisy and stressful" and doesn't even stay at the Pyrria fortress. Instead, he sleeps in a cave not to far away. One more thing, he never forgets an insult. Ever. So most dragons find it safest not to insult Shadow, although the unlucky ones usually learn their lesson. Category:Content (Shade wing1) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Mary Sues Category:Characters